Talent of the heart
by Hold Your Secrets
Summary: SONGFIC ONE SHOT! set in twilight before bella knows edwards a vampire! talent show and all that good stuff! tell me if you want me to make it a real story!


**Hey!!! Ok so this is a songfic sooo… yeah!! I own NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!! **

Bella's POV

I was standing back stage waiting to go on. Jessica and Angela convinced me to go in the talent show for forks high school. I wasn't nervous because there was half of forks out there, nor was I nervous because Charlie was here. I was nervous because It wasn't sunny out. The Cullens, ALL of them, were here watching. Great. Knowing him, him being Edward, and his weird way of knowing things he'll know that the songs I'm singing are about him, well 2 of them. Since there are only about 12 people performing all singers have to sing 3 songs. Not only is he watching I'm the very last one to sing. Just my luck. As I wrung my hands Jessica came back stage.

"Bella don't be nervous! You'll do fine! I know it!" she exclaimed as she gave me a brief hug.

"yeah. O.k. So you'll be there to get me when I fail? And possibly throw up," she looked down," yeah that's what I thought."

"Bella you'll do fine. I gotta go. your on in 3 minutes!" she said quickly as she walked off. Great. As I waited impatiently they finely called my name. I heard clapping, wooting, and whistling all at the same time. My stomach felt as if someone was twisting it around a million times. I walked into the brightly lit stage and squinted. Shielding my hands in front of me I nodded to the stage drummer. I didn't know him, but he was a good friend of Jessica and could play really good. The two guitarists I didn't know either. They were from Angela's family. I took a deep breath as I slowly, as not to trip over the cords, to the microphone. After looking around the, very big I might add, auditorium I found his beautiful face. His, along with his family's, stood out in the sea of people. He looked very interested in hearing my voice. Oh great. This was going to be fun. I felt like I was hyperventilating. The song started. I swallowed back the lump in my throat and mentally slapped myself I could do this! Just suck it up and do this! And I started to sing.

_When it rains: Paramore_

And when it rains

On this side of town it touches, everything

Just say it again and mean it

We don't miss a thing

You made yourself a bed

At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)

And convinced yourself that

It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore

And oh, oh, how could you do it?

Oh I, I never saw it coming

Oh, oh, I need the ending

So why can't you stay

Just long enough to explain?

And when it rains

Will you always find an escape?

Just running away

From all of the ones who love you

From everything

You made yourself a bed

At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)

And you'll sleep 'til May

And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore

And oh, oh, how could you do it?

Oh I, I never saw it coming

And oh, oh, I need the ending

So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?

Take your time

Take my time

Take these chances to turn it around (take your time)

Take these chances, we'll make it somehow

And take these chances to turn it around (take my...)

Just turn it around

Oh, how could you do it?

Oh I, I never saw it coming

Oh, oh, how could you do it?

Oh I, I never saw it coming

Oh, oh, how could you do it?

Oh I, I never saw it coming

Oh, oh I need an ending

So why can't you stay

Just long enough to explain?

You can take your time, take my time

I took a deep breath. Everyone was clapping and chanting for more. I didn't dare look at Edward for fear of embarrassment. The next song started.

_Use somebody by Kings of Leon _

I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody

Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you

Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice

Someone like me, someone like me  
Someone like me, somebody

I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now

Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody

I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see

One more! This one was just for fun though. It was one of my favorites.

_Panic! At The Disco - Build God, Then We'll Talk _

It's these substandard motels  
On the corner of 4th and Freemont Street  
Appealing, only because they're just that unappealing  
Any practiced Catholic would cross themselves upon entering  
The rooms have a hint of asbestos  
And maybe just a dash of formaldehyde  
And the habit of decomposing right before your very eyes  
Along with the people inside

What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Tonight tenants range from a lawyer and a virgin  
Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie  
She's getting a job at the firm come Monday  
The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney  
Moonlighting aside, she really needs his money  
A wonderful caricature of intimacy

And not to mention, the constable  
And his proposition, for that "virgin"  
Yes, the one the lawyer met with on "strictly business"  
As he said to the Mrs.  
Well, only hours before, after he had left  
She was fixing her face in a compact  
There was a terrible crash  
Between her and the badge  
She spilled her purse and her bag  
And held a "purse" of a different kind  
Along with the people inside

What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things

Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things

Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses  
And the sleeping with the roaches and the taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things

Finally I was done. Everyone was clapping. Even the Cullens. I walked off stage. I was planning to make a quick escape out the door before anyone noticed, but Edward was suddenly there. In his disappear and reappearing way.

"Bella." He said with the smile that that almost made we drop to my knees

"Edward." I managed to choke out

"You did very well. You'll have to forgive me, but I must run. We are going on a trip. I shall talk to you in biology?" he said all this slow enough so I could understand.

" yes. Th- thank you. I haven't sang in a while." I managed to say. It was very hard to speak.

"Biology then. For you," he said giving me a red rose. He then bent down and kissed my forehead and whispered, "beautiful". I don't think I was supposed to hear it, though, because I could barely hear it at all. He then bowed and walked out. What am I going to do about my wild emotions?

**Yay I did it. Oh and this is set in twilight before she knows he is a vampire. Review!!!! :D **


End file.
